


Marvel Rare Pair Bingo: Moodboards & Microfic

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempt at Humor, Baked Goods, Baking, Bickering, Cock Worship, Dad Steve Rogers, Dialogue-Only, Digital Art, F/F, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Half Drabble, Kingdom Hearts References, M/M, Microfic, Moving On, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pining, Quotations, Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: A collection of moodboards and short fic created for this year’s Marvel Rare Pair Bingo.Tags will be updated as needed. Each piece is individually rated and the overall rating is subject to change.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff, Scott Lang/Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Thor, Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491176
Kudos: 10
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019





	1. Contents

0\. Title/Prompt - Rating, Pairing, Moodboard or Microfic

1\. [Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497617/chapters/51236104) \- G, Wanda/Darcy, Moodboard

2\. [Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497617/chapters/51236188) \- G, Steve/Scott, Moodboard

3\. [Folktales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497617/chapters/62908000) \- T, Steve/Thor, Microfic

4\. [Pastels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497617/chapters/62908009) \- T, Steve/Scott, Microfic

5\. [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497617/chapters/62908048) \- M, Scott/Thor, Microfic

6\. [Dialogue Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497617/chapters/62908057) \- T, Steve/Scott, Microfic


	2. Sweetheart (Wanda/Darcy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains lyrics from “Honey” by Mariah Carey. 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Quotations, Baking, Baked Goods

Wanda and Darcy bond through baking and leaving each other sweet gifts. 


	3. Parents (Steve/Scott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a quote from _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_.
> 
> Chapter Tags: Moodboard, Alternate Universe – Parents, Alternate Universe – No Powers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Character Death, Dad Steve Rogers, Moving On, Falling In Love, Kingdom Hearts References, Quotations

Steve is a single father who hasn’t dated since the untimely death of his wife five years ago, despite the meddling of his best friends Natasha and Sam. But when a bet with Nat backfires, he finds himself on a coffee date with divorcé Scott and soon finds love again. 


	4. Folktales (Steve/Thor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be stretching the definition of folklore a bit, but...
> 
> Chapter Tags: Microfic, Half Drabble, Mythology References, Attempt at Humor

“I cannot believe Midgardians think my brother –” Thor’s face screwed up in disgust “– _courted_ a horse!”

Steve chuckled lowly as he plopped a vintage comic on top of his boyfriend’s book. “You think that’s crazy? They think _I’m _straight.”


	5. Pastels (Steve/Scott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: Microfic, 2 Sentence Fiction, Artist Steve Rogers, Pining

The pastels were a gift, one Steve promised to put to good use. He just hoped Scott never asked to see the results, especially the piece hidden in Steve's trunk. 


	6. Worship (Scott/Thor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had to be done. 
> 
> Chapter Tags: Microfic, Half Drabble, 3 Sentence Fiction, Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Cock Worship

Scott had never been a particularly religious man, but he lived to be on his knees. He relished the tightening grip on his hair and Thor’s rumbling moans as he began to lose his composure. The bliss of knowing he could bring such a powerful being to this was worth the ache in his jaw.


	7. Dialogue Only (Steve/Scott)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this post's](https://parismemes.tumblr.com/post/189191312217) prompt, “If you’re not gonna hand it over, I guess I’ll just have to revoke cuddling privileges.”
> 
> Chapter Tags: Microfic, Half Drabble, Dialogue-Only, Tumblr Prompt, Attempt at Humor, Bickering

“Scott...”

“Steve.”

“If you’re not gonna hand it over, I guess I’ll just have to revoke cuddling privileges.”

“You wouldn’t _dare_.”

“_Try_ me, Lang.”

“Fine, then. _I’ll _just have to revoke blow job privileges.”

“Ohhohoho, that is dir– Natasha!”

“Wah? Mm, that’s what you get for fighting over the last doughnut instead of eating it.”


End file.
